A variety of energy sources are used in creating hot water for commercial and residential use including electric, solar, and various fuels. Natural gas and propane are preferred by some customers due to, for example, the relatively quick heating rate. These fuels are supplied as a gas that is burned in a combustion chamber to provide heat energy to raise the water temperature.
Temperatures in the combustion chamber are relatively high and can, for example, reach 600 degrees Fahrenheit or higher during normal operation. A flame is created by burning a mixture of the gaseous fuel and air. Proper combustion requires that the air and fuel are provided within a particular ratio to ensure, for example, complete combustion and avoid wasted fuel or the production of unwanted by-products such as carbon monoxide.
In certain existing water heater appliances, such as residential gas fueled water heater appliances, one or more flame traps are typically provided below the combustion chamber. Generally, such flame traps prevent flames (e.g., from passing out of the combustion chamber). Moreover, the ignition of flammable vapors present outside of the water heater may be prevented. Common systems may include a single metal sheet with a plurality of small openings (e.g., louvers, perforations, or holes). The openings may further permit air into the combustion chamber to sustain or permit combustion at the burner. In order to prevent flames from passing through the flame trap, the openings may typically be limited to sizes no greater than five hundredths of an inch.
However, challenges exist for these common existing systems. As an example, if a water heater appliance is installed in a dusty area containing above average levels of, for example, dirt, oil, or lint, the holes of the flame trap for the water heater can become clogged. The lack of enough air can cause the temperature of the combustion chamber to become too hot or cause an undesirable increase in Carbon Monoxide levels. As another example, existing flame traps may be difficult to manufacture. The relatively small dimensions and low tolerances of the flame traps may require a cumbersome precision or fine blanking process in order to form the plurality of holes. As yet another example, existing systems may lack sufficient structural support. Exposure to flames and/or the high heat environment of a combustion chamber may cause a flame trap to deform or “oil can,” which may thus undermine performance of the flame trap or create unwanted noise during operation.
Accordingly, a gas fueled heater appliance with features for preventing flame propagation would be desirable. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide a gas fueled heater appliance with features to address one or more of the above-identified challenges.